Chances
by xMYxDAYDREAMx
Summary: An undercover mission soon turns into one of love and romance for Will and Emma. Former Pen-name XpippaX
1. Chapter 1

"And you'll be flying out tonight from Heathrow, your plane gets in tomorrow morning in Rome and you'll be met by our contact Valentino Meritz. It's all in the booklet so you shouldn't go wrong. You'll be there for little under a week and we expect you to try and extract as much information about the gang in this time." Sam said from the front of the room as she, Gina and John briefed Emma and Will on their undercover operation.

"Umm okay…so…so these people are dangerous?" Emma asked nervously from her chair.

"Yes Emma they are. We have taken the utmost care with your safety however and we're convinced there is a low risk to you both if you act sensibly. People trafficking here is getting serious now, in the last few months we've found records of dozens of girls being smuggled illegally into the country from places such as Romania and Bulgaria but all of the evidence leads back to a gang operating out of Italy." John said calmly as he tried to reassure them both.

Still chewing her lip Emma nodded to show she understood and appreciated his concern. Will grinned at her. "So…are you in?" He asked, covering her hand with his and sending little shivers all the way up her arm making the hairs stand on end.

"I…yes of course I'm in." She softened, seeing how excited Will was to be chosen for the undercover trip and how much he wanted to go. The three superiors all breathed a sigh of relief, Will and Emma had been their first and only choice of officers given their age and competency in the job. Getting up Emma made her way to the big swing doors and Will rushed after her, catching up to squeeze her reassuringly round the waist and whisper something in her ear. All three watched from the window as Emma laughed and hugged Will tightly before they split off in separate directions to descend the staircases at opposite ends of CID.

"You don't think they…?" John began asking as he watched the exchange between his two officers.

"Na…she wouldn't…would she?" Gina butted in trying to work out in her own mind whether Emma would really fall for Will again after what had happened between them when she'd been dating Matt as well. Both of them turned to Sam who merely shrugged her shoulders and gathered up the papers on the desk. "Ah well, they're both perfectly capable officers either way." She continued as she left the room, giving a brief wave to Sam and John before she disappeared from sight.

Emma sat on the end of her bed trying to plan out in her mind what she could possibly need for a week's trip to Italy…with work. She knew what she'd have taken if it had been a holiday but this was so much more complicated now she had to be professional as well! Eventually deciding that she'd take a mix of things just in case, she got up from the bed and began rooting through her drawers. "Wrap top, jeans, shorts, skirt, flip flops, heels, trainers, t-shirts, underwear, toiletries, hair dryer, straighteners." Emma reeled off to herself as she laid everything out on the bed.

She was having another problem as well now! Had she been going away with another member of the team she wouldn't have felt under pressure to look good as well. Choosing outfits was bad at the best of times but choosing one that Will would like was even harder. Eventually deciding that as she had room for it, Emma tucked in her favourite dress as a little extra, in case there happened to be time out from work during their stay.

Will stepped out into the warm July sunshine and smiled. For the past few months work had been getting pretty monotonous and with Dan leaving for Ibiza Will had been dreaming of spreading his wings himself but now…with the prospect of taking out huge players in a worldwide criminal network and going on holiday with his best friend at the same time, well things just couldn't be looking better could they? Walking up the steps to Emma's flat he pressed his finger down hard on the doorbell and left it there until Emma opened the door laughing at his impatient nature. "Come in." She said as she left the door wide open and disappeared back off into her bedroom.

Will stood in the doorway of her room and smiled as he watched her potter about, picking up bits and pieces and chucking them into her suitcase. She looked so comfortable, at ease as she wandered barefoot back and forth across her room trying to find something she'd obviously lost. "You can't see my trainers can you?" She eventually asked exasperatedly. "I'm sure I kicked them off only an hour ago!"

Looking around a moment Will smirked at her. "What, the ones that are sitting right next to your case?" He asked and she spun round and began giggling again.

"Yeah those ones!" She said as she pulled a pair of socks out of her drawer and began to lace up her shoes. "Okay…I'm ready now." Emma added and she jumped to her feet and dragged her case down off of the bed.

"Good…because the plane takes off soon!" Will exclaimed as he looked briefly down at his watch and winked at Emma who rolled her eyes at him. "Women." He chanced and received what Emma thought was a well deserved slap on the back of the head as she passed him on the way out of the door.

"You better watch what you say Mister, you're spending the next six days with me!" Emma said as she pushed him gently out of the way as she tried to lock up her door behind her but he was standing in the way. "Mooooove." Emma said as she wriggled against him but he just stood and laughed.

"Weakling…don't worry darlin' I'm goin' I'm goin'." He patronised her as he stood firmly in the doorway, no amount of pushing and shoving getting him to budge an inch. Stepping neatly round her he smiled as he watched her struggle with the lock before finally dropping the keys into her jeans pocket and sticking her tongue out at him.

"Mature Emma…real mature." Will muttered as he dragged her suitcase down the stairs after her. Turning round she fixed him with a playful glare and continued on her way down the steps. Several hours later Emma yawned, as she looked around her at all the other excited passengers on the plane. "We're almost there." Will said squeezing her hand gently. "It's only about five minutes until we land." He added, seeing her look down at her watch in disbelief.

As they stood in the busy airport Emma turned round and round on the spot, getting dizzy as she searched the crowds for Valentino Meritz, their contact. Jumping nearly a foot in the air as she felt a hand on her shoulder Emma turned to see a tall man with curly brown hair smiling down at her. "Ahh Mr Fletcher, Ms Keane I have been expecting you. A taxi waits for us; it will take us to hotel." He said stiffly, his English sounding forced and rehearsed.

Emma and Will exchanged a small smile as they followed him through the masses of people, all still queuing to find their lost luggage, theirs luckily had made it to Rome in one piece and was clutched in their hands as they wove their way to the exit signs.

"You be fine here…safety." Valentino said as he ushered them from the reception and up the stairs to the third floor landing. "I pick you up in morning. Take you to meet Paolo he know men. He help you. Sleep well." He said before mysteriously disappearing from sight.

Looking around in confusion Will saw the keys that Valentino had pressed into his hand before they had ascended the stairs. "Um…there's only one key…one room." He muttered as he jammed the key into the lock and the door swung open. In front of them was a perfectly nice hotel room…the only problem was the bed. Or rather the lack of it being plural. Shooting a quick look at Will, Emma saw him bite his lip.

"I don't mind…you know sharing and that." She said hastily as he saw her looking at him.

"Oh okay then…I mean yeah whatever that's fine." He said, his neck flushing pink as he avoided her gaze instead looking out of the window at the beautiful sun as it set over the streets of Rome.

Flopping backwards onto the bed Emma grinned. Will was being so cute. "So do you wanna go out?" She asked sitting up a few minutes later.

"What?" Will asked as he whipped round, his mouth hanging open slightly.

"Yeah do you wanna go out for dinner or something?" Emma smirked, as she realised what he thought she'd meant. Will's face relaxed slightly and he smiled at her.

"Yeah, yeah we could go find a little restaurant or something." He replied, picking up the keys and his phone from the table.

"Hold your horses…I want to get changed first." Emma giggled, grabbing Will's arm and pulling him back. They stood close together, their breathing quickening as they realised the proximity they were in. Emma looked up as he looked down and their eyes connected for a moment before Will shook his head, remembering that they were here with work…not together.

"I uh…I'll leave you to it then…I'll erm…I'll go out onto the balcony." Will muttered as he separated himself from Emma, leaving her standing in the middle of the room, her mind blank, her heart racing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hehe this one was a bit of a boredom buster for me...and I think maybe for Emz lol I wrote it with no intention of putting it on here :P but wayhay I've kinda of forgotten about my ff account so I thought I'd upload this one just cause. Thanks to Laura, Abii, as1999 and Emzie for reviewing. Here you go...next UD maybe Wednesday...if I remember :P XxPip**

Pale morning sunlight spread through the room as the curtains billowed out and in, in the wind from the doors that had been left ajar. As the breeze blew gently across Emma's face she stirred, flipping onto her side and rolling into the centre of the bed before coming into contact with a warm lump. Reaching out a hand she ran it over the lump and smiled as her hand closed around an ear. Tweaking it slightly she heard Will grumble and then sit upright as he realised that Emma was lying next to him.

"Mornin'." He said groggily as she turned over and looked up at him. "Maybe we shouldn't drink quite so much tonight." Will added as he saw her put a hand to her head.

"Mmmm yeah…but it was fun." Emma mused, a smirk making it's way onto her lips as she recalled Will's face as she emerged from the room and stepped out onto the balcony with him, her skirt floating round her knees and her top showing off her slender shoulders.

"_So…you know some Italian then?" Will asked, as he reached across, pouring more wine into Emma's glass after they'd ordered, or rather she'd ordered for the both. _

"_Yeah, Dad was always a freak about languages…so I learnt French, German, Spanish, Italian and Portuguese." Emma reeled off, smiling across the table at him. "It's so nice here…I've never actually been to Italy." She admitted as she looked around at all the couples in the tables near them. _

"_Yeah it's nice…but don't you feel a little out of place you know like everyone else here being all romantic and stuff." He muttered in a low voice. _

"_Have you no acting skills William?" Emma mocked him as she reached across the table, entwining her fingers through his, her foot sliding out of her shoe and running seductively up the inside of his calf muscle. Will bit his lip to contain his amusement, shivers running up and down his spine as Emma's thumb began circling the inside of his palm. _

"_I have very good acting skills Miss Keane thank you very much." Will whispered as he caught her foot under the table, his hand running needlessly up and down her bare leg. _

"Yeah…it was good." Will repeated, as he rolled out of bed walking across to where his bag was lying and bending over it. Emma bit her lip, trying to avert her eyes from Will's toned upper body but failing miserably. Standing up with a pile of clothes under his arm Will caught her eyes and winked at her as he disappeared into the bathroom and she heard the noise of the shower starting up, drowning out her thoughts.

Will stood under the warm spray, letting it cleanse his mind as he tried to stop himself thinking of Emma, the touch of her skin beneath his fingers and the way she'd kissed his cheek goodnight as though she wished it could have been more. Patting his skin dry with the towel a few minutes later Will changed and returned to the bedroom to see Emma lying face down on the bed, again fast asleep.

Creeping over he placed a hand on either shoulder and squeezed them so she flipped over, a scared expression on her face until she saw Will laughing down at her. "Will!" She shrieked, launching herself at him, an arm round his neck as she slapped him gently across the cheek, her legs landing on either side of his waist.

Will leant back against the wall, not taking his gaze from Emma's. Opening her mouth slightly she ran her tongue along her lips as she suddenly noticed how dry they were. Will bit his lip, looking down nervously at her before coming to his senses and dropping her to the floor. "I'll uh…I'll go and have a shower." Emma muttered, as she walked reluctantly away from him.

Slapping his palm off his forehead as Emma disappeared Will flopped back onto the bed, how come he always managed to bottle it? On the other side of the door Emma was leaning against the wood, her breathing slowly returning to normal as she calmed down. Closing her eyes she imagined the way Will's breath had tickled her cheek, how his hands had been resting on her lower back and the look of lust in his eyes as she'd leant in closer.

Emma paused as she stood outside the shower cubicle; looking around frantically she saw that she'd forgotten to take her clothes in with her. Wrapping the towel tightly around her she unlocked the door and slipped from the room, groaning silently as she saw that Will was lying on the bed reading a book and he'd looked up at the sound of the lock turning.

"I uh…I forgot my clothes." Emma blushed as she moved over to the cupboards where all of her clothes lay neatly folded in the drawers. Bending down to slide open the drawers, Will's eyes widened as her already short towel rose up exposing more of Emma's bare legs. Lowering her eyes as she walked back across the room Emma tucked her hair behind her ear, disappearing back into the bathroom, leaving Will alone with his thoughts.

A knock on the door interrupted these thoughts however and Will hurried over to answer it. There stood Valentino, looking nervously over his shoulder and then back at Will. "We go." He said simply, beckoning for Will to follow his lead.

"Hang on a minute, Emma's almost done…aren't you?" He called, tapping gently on the bathroom door which flew open under his touch to reveal Emma standing in a pair of black cords, her deep pink top offsetting the 'work' look. "Come on Em, Valentino's here." He said, as she stood looking between the two of them.

"Oh right yeah of course." Emma garbled as she stuffed her feet into a pair of sandals and hurried out of the room, locking the door quickly behind her and passing the keys back to Will.

"I take you down. You say nothing to Paolo…he good man but get nasty fast. He know people, they no know he good though. Be careful." Valentino warned them softly as they descended the stairs towards the reception where a man was leaning casually against one of the pillars, picking at his nails and acting generally quite bored.

As they reached him he stood tall, towering above the three of them and shaking both Will and Valentino's hands before turning to Emma and kissing her on both cheeks. Blushing Emma turned sideways and avoided Will's eyes which were now boring into the side of her head as her blush faded. Still, she couldn't help but notice that Paolo was very good looking!

"Hello my name is Paolo I take you to meet Demitri and his men. They will show you Rome today and I will look after you." He said, his English flowing perfectly unlike Valentino's which was stilted and at times difficult to understand.

Feeling bad for Valentino who was now standing with his head bowed, slightly apart from them Emma turned back to him and kissed him on the cheek before she left with Will and Paolo, noticing a small smile creep on Valentino's face before she lost sight of him as the doors shut behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to Abii, Kat and Emz :) sorry for the delay...Emz will testify that I have the worst memory EVER:P enjoy guys it's a long 'un :)**

Paolo stepped down off the curb and opened the car door for Emma who smiled at him as she slid into the seat, joining Will who'd already made his way round the other side of the car. As they drove through the busy streets of Rome, Emma became accustomed to her new surroundings, the way that the vehicles all swerved about manically, the background chatter in a different language and the sweet smell of flowers that drifted through the large market places.

"We shall be changing vehicles now." Paolo announced from the driver's seat as he pulled into a very narrow side road, jamming on the breaks so both Emma and Will were very glad they'd worn their seatbelts. Stepping cautiously out of the car Emma looked around, there wasn't another car in sight. "I hope you do not get motion sick." Their new Italian friend added as he dragged them over to two Vespa's which had been leant against the wall. Throwing them each one of the helmets from the top of the mopeds he motioned to them to get on. "If Miss would care to join me." He beckoned to Emma who looked apprehensively between the two men both vying for her attention.

"Thank you but I think my boss would prefer that I do not get split up from Will." She replied diplomatically as she sidled over towards Will. After all, she did have to spend the next six days in his company alone so it would be better to stay on his good side. Will beamed as Emma let him help her up onto the seat before he climbed onto the front, turning the key in the ignition and shooting forwards a few meters, causing Emma to scream and wrap her hands tightly around his middle. "Will, you do that again and I swear I'll kill you!" Emma shouted, her hands still clutching tightly to the material of his shirt.

"Don't worry doll, I'll be fine, I just have to get used to this ride, it's a bit different from my bike." Will said as he adjusted his position. Emma relaxed slightly as she was reminded of how Will owned his own motorbike and was fairly used to driving this sort of vehicle, although he thought they were worlds apart to Emma it was just a bike, it had two wheels and got you from A to B…therefore, it was the same.

Paolo turned his head to face them, indicating that he was ready and that they should follow. Resting her chin on Will's shoulder Emma smiled as Rome flew past her. Weaving in and out of crowds she smiled as people shouted greetings around her, waving and speaking to people whilst negotiating a safe passage through the traffic. "You having fun yet?" Will asked, turning slightly to see Emma smiling, looking slightly more windswept than usual.

"Definitely, although I can't imagine doing this in London!" She shouted back, her hands now more or less hugging Will's middle rather than clinging on for dear life. Enjoying the feeling of Emma being pressed up against him Will decided to make things a little more…exciting. As the traffic slowed, in the lead up to a roundabout, Will stopped the Vespa, getting off and them climbing on behind Emma.

"Your turn now!" He whispered, moving her forwards, it now being his turn to sit back and enjoy the ride. After shooting him a panicked look, Emma shunted herself forwards, restarting the bike and beginning to let it crawl towards the roundabout. "Faster Emma!" Will moaned, reaching a hand round either side of her so he also could hold onto the handlebars.

Emma's breathing quickened as she felt Will's hot breath on her neck, his body surrounding hers as they together followed Paolo through the busy streets of Rome. Ahead Paolo had jumped off of his Vespa, removing his helmet and placing it down next to the bike. Stopping a meter or so behind, Emma dismounted looking very pleased with herself. Will too got off, laughing at the look of glee on Emma's face as she realised that she'd driven them most of the way there!

"I'm taking you to meet some friends of mine now. You stay quiet unless I indicate for you to speak. Do not anger them, they have short tempers and are very suspicious." Paolo said softly as he ushered them in the side of door of one of the narrow buildings nearby. Walking quickly along the dark corridor Emma's breath caught in her throat until she felt Will's hand close around her own, squeezing it gently in reassurance.

Stepping into the dimly lit room Emma saw four men standing in a huddle talking in whispers and a few other men sitting playing cards around a low table. "My friends, this is Emma Frances and Will Taylor. They are over on 'holiday' from England and they would like to get to know us better. I think they could benefit our plans." Paolo announced to the group who had all turned to face them as they heard the door click closed.

"English you say?" The largest man in the group asked, taking a step towards Emma, leering unpleasantly at her.

"Y…yes. We're from London." Emma replied shakily as she edged herself closer to Will.

"Shy little thing aren't you?" The man, Eugene commented as he gently ran his thumb under Emma's jaw, forcing her to suppress a shudder. Emma fell silent, Will's grip tightening on her hand as he ground his teeth together. "Still the shy ones at least have some manners." He added, turning away and smiling at the other men who all nodded in agreement.

"Emma is not going to be one of 'your girls' though, we are both here to benefit you but she will not be used in that way. I won't allow it." Will said, the anger straining at his voice as he watched Eugene degrade Emma, mentally reducing her worth to that of 'one of his girls'.

"Ahh boyfriend/girlfriend no?" Eugene smirked, gesturing between the two of them. Will looked sideways to see Emma nodding shakily so he did the same. "I see where you are coming from Sir, no harm intended I though that this Emma was part of your beneficial ways to my business."

"No offence taken. Emma and myself have been dating for some time; I should have made my intentions clear at the beginning to you to avoid all of this confusion. It was my mistake." Will replied diplomatically, feeling Emma's hands becoming cold beneath his grip.

"Let us get down to business then shall we?" Paolo cut in, rolling his eyes at Will's over-apologetic nature. "We have the matter of Nadia and Helen to settle. The authorities cannot find out about them, there will be investigations, we will be ratted out." He continued, having an ulterior motive in stating the facts to his boss. Will bit his lip as he tried to imprint the information in his mind so he could report back to Sam later that evening.

"Ahh yes the misbehavers. Marco cannot keep them much longer we must…dispose of them. He believes that they have suffered enough, they will not tell us any more. They will have to be silenced." Marco's friend Antonio cut in on behalf of the missing man.

"See to it that they are disposed of in the correct manner." Eugene said off handedly, like murder and torture were an everyday occurrence to be taken lightly, although to him, they probably were! "Paolo I would like you to pay old Mrs Jacob another visit, maybe that will help her remember what she did not see that night. Let Will accompany you and I shall see to it that Emma helps me keep the girls in the club in order." He continued, spreading panic through both of the undercover officers as he spoke.

Casting a quick look over at Will she could see the worry etched in his face, his brain ticking away as though he was trying to think of a get out clause. "Emma…I am tired of being here. I must return to the club now, Paolo will pick you up on the way back from his errand." Eugene said getting to his feet and taking Emma's other hand, pulling her gently away from Will.

"Bye babe, I'll see you later." Will whispered as he kissed her cheek softly, spreading a warm tingling sensation across her face and down one side of her body. Even although they were only pretending to be a couple she couldn't help but get enjoyment out of his kiss.

Although her heart was racing from the feeling of Will's lips on her skin, her body was soon drenched in a cold sweat as she realised there was no longer a way out, she was stuck with Eugene…alone. Licking her lips Emma tried to calm herself, silencing the worries that were fleeing back and forth across her mind driving her insane. "Emma, if you would care to join me." Eugene said in a smarmy voice that made her want to be physically sick.

Instead, she smiled shakily and followed him from the building and down the steps to his waiting car. "So…so you own a club?" She asked after a few minutes of silence. Eugene turned to face her and smirked, sliding his hand across the seat towards Emma who inched further into her corner of the car.

"Yes I own La Passione Della Gente. In English that means 'The Passion Of The People' we have several girls working for us at the moment but there is always room for some…fresh blood." He replied looking her up and down as he spoke. Feeling extremely glad that she hadn't worn a skirt, Emma folded her arms across her chest so that Eugene couldn't see down her top like she knew he was trying to.

After another agonising ten minutes they finally arrived at the club and Emma almost jumped out of the car in haste to escape its clammy confines and the obvious sexual innuendo being sent her way at every chance. Following him into the stylish building Emma rolled her eyes slightly as she saw that this 'club' was in fact little more than lap dancing bar or strip joint.

Passing several scantily clad girls on her way to the bar Emma noted their pale drawn faces and stick thin bodies as well as the lifeless expression in their eyes. None of them looked happy or like they wanted to be there. A group of sleazy old men were sitting in the corner of the dimly lit room smoking cigars and admiring the girls who were perched on the side of the chairs and tables next to them. Emma lifted herself up onto a bar stool and smiled as Eugene came back into sight.

"Emma, just the girl I need. Marianne has err…got herself into some trouble I need you to help her. She won't let me near her." He whispered discreetly as Emma leant forwards over the bar. Nodding she slipped down off the stool and hurried round the side of the bar and off into a back room to where Eugene was standing by a door looking displeased.

Stepping inside Emma saw a young girl backed up against a wall, blood trickling down her face from a fairly large cut on her forehead. She was rocking gently back and forth muttering to herself with her arms wrapped tightly around her body. "Marianne?" Emma asked softly as she closed the door behind her, still keeping her distance.

Looking up, fear flashed in the girl's eyes as she saw that Emma was blocking the only exit. Following the girl's eye line Emma realised what had happened and she moved off to the side, sitting on the end of a low table and flashing another quick glance at her. "So it is Marianne right? That's a nasty cut you've got there on your forehead. Eugene asked me to come and help you. He said you'd been hurt. Can you tell me what happened?" She asked soothingly.

Marianne looked confused for a moment or two, shooting Emma a puzzled glance. "I…I was with one of the customers. Mr DeAngelo never said anything about…about sex when he told me I'd be working at the club. He said it would be dancing, that I'd have fun and make money. He…he never said I'd get…hurt…r…r…raped." She whimpered, collapsing in on herself as she recounted to Emma what had happened to her.

Pausing momentarily, Emma frowned. Then she stood up and went towards the girl, wrapping her arms around her small frame and holding her close. Marianne's elbows were painfully sharp digging into Emma's side and her body was so tiny Emma was afraid it would break if she squeezed her any tighter. Her frozen skin sent unpleasant shivers up and down Emma's back but she carried on rocking her back and forth, soothing her in the only way she knew how. "Shhh…shhh. It'll be okay. Trust me, I won't let them hurt you again. I promise." She whispered brushing Marianne's hair off her face to get a better look at the cut.

As the girl's sobs died away to hiccups, Emma stood up making her way to the small sink in the corner and fetching some wet paper towels to clear up the wound on her head. After she'd dressed the cut she sat back slightly, taking a good look at the child in front of her as that was all she was, a child. "Marianne…how old are you exactly?" Emma asked tentatively, one hand still hanging onto the girl's.

"I…I'm fifteen." Marianne whispered, a single tear rolling down her cheek as she watched Emma's horrified expression spread across her face. "My family couldn't afford to keep me. I was living on the streets of Prague for months before Eugene's men brought me here. They said I would have a better life, they lie."

"Oh Marianne I'm so sorry. I will do everything I can to help. You shouldn't be working here. It's illegal and you deserve so much better, I mean look at your English, it's near perfect you could be so successful in anything you want to do. I won't let anything else happen to you, I swear on my life I won't." A tear trickled down Emma's face as she realised the full extent of this undercover operation. Nothing she had read in the information pack had prepared her for this, for being the only person willing to take responsibility for a fifteen-year-old rape victim who didn't believe that she could get anything more out of life than what Eugene and his men degraded her to doing.

"Emma. Emma, Paolo and Will are here. Finish up with Marianne and you can leave." Eugene's slimy voice issued through the keyhole in the door.

Almost jumping out of her skin Emma turned and put her hand on her heart. "Okay Marianne, I can't do anything just now but I will be back if not tomorrow then the next day and I'll check on you. I'll get you help. See you soon sweetheart." Emma said softly, leaning over and gently hugging the young girl who attempted a smile, again shrinking back into the wall and wrapping her arms tightly around herself as she prepared for another flogging from Eugene's boys.

Emma meanwhile had slipped from the room and wound her way back around the bar and over to where Will and Paolo were standing chatting. "Can we go back now?" She pleaded quietly and they both nodded, glancing across to where Eugene was sitting at the bar sipping a drink. After Paolo had said his farewells to his boss, Emma and Will waved and headed back out of the building.

In the back of the car Emma wrapped her arms around Will's middle as she remembered about them acting as a couple. Feeling him press a kiss to the top of her head Emma smiled and buried her head further into his side, enjoying the comforting feeling of being safe in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks Kat and Abii for their reviews of last chapter :) here you go girlies :P xxxpip**

"Emma, there's nothing else you can possibly do. We've told Sam and that about it, they've got her name and everything. They'll get her help. Just relax, you did everything perfectly." Will soothed for about the millionth time that night as Emma got repeatedly worked up about the young girl Marianne.

"Hmm s'pose you're right." She admitted, resting her head against his shoulder in defeat. "I'm sorry for being such a pest but just…their faces and…and she's only a child." Emma paused, the images flashing hauntingly before her eyes.

"Shhh, don't think about it babe. I know you want to help but the best thing to do for both you and them is to sit back, relax and have a good nights sleep so you're on the ball tomorrow. Now, lets order some room service, turn on the telly and have a good ol' night in." He said as he took her by the hand and led her over towards the bed. Turning on the spot he grabbed the phone from the desk and hit the speed-dial.

Fifteen minutes later there was a soft tap on the door and Will opened it to find one of the hotel staff standing holding their plates and glasses out on a tray which he took off him smiling, handing over a tip and closing the door behind him as he made his way back over to where Emma lay on the bed, her shoes kicked off half way across the room and the pillows stacked up high behind her head.

"Pizza, pizza, pizza!" She laughed as Will handed her a plate and joined her on the bed, snuggling up next to her and for the first time, taking an interest in what was on the telly.

"Oh Emma really! A Hundred Greatest Pop Songs!" He exclaimed. "I swear that's a form of torture babe, what have I been done to be punished so much!"

"Oi! I like pop music mister!" Emma said as she punched him playfully on the arm, settling her plate on the bedside table as Will attacked her from behind, knocking her over onto the bed and flattening her to it. Play fighting Emma wriggled so that she got away from Will momentarily before he grabbed her back and tickled her, rolling over so she was pinned beneath him.

Emma's breath came in short gasps as she giggled up at him, reaching a hand up to stoke the side of his face. "What are you doing?" Will asked softly, confused by Emma's actions as she just shook her head teasingly and dragged her thumb across his lip. His eyes fluttered closed uncontrollably as he felt her hot breath on his neck, her hand on his cheek, their bodies pressing closer together with every passing moment. Dropping himself down over Emma, Will felt her lips connect with his. Pressing gently together at first and the more passionately as time went on. The noise of the TV was long forgotten about as Will's hands slid up the back of Emma's t-shirt, brushing over her body leaving goose bumps as his fingers connected with the delicate skin.

Just short of an hour later Emma leant up again to kiss Will's chest, both of them breathing deeply, thoroughly exhausted. Smiling down at her, Will pulled back the corner of the covers and slid beneath them allowing Emma to do the same. Curling up together Emma's steady breaths lulled Will into a deep sleep, his arm draped loosely across her slender waist.

As her eyes opened slowly, a dull weight pressing against her stomach Emma saw Will's sleeping face turned in towards her. Pausing she chuckled to herself, they hadn't…surely. Sliding her legs out of bed Emma's face turned white as she realised that she wasn't wearing any clothes. So surely wasn't good enough, she hadn't been dreaming, her imagination was not running away from her. She and Will had been together the night before.

Creeping across to the bathroom Emma picked up her clothes on the way and changed hurriedly as she listened out for the noise of Will waking, praying that he'd not be up before she was dressed. As she walked back out into the bedroom she saw that he was still lying flat out, fast asleep so she slid out of the sliding door and onto the balcony where she began soaking up the summer sunshine.

As Will appeared out on the balcony with her, his dressing gown wrapped loosely around his body showing enough chest to make Emma nearly melt again. "So uh…I'm going to take a shower." He muttered as she looked away, giving him the silence he needed to assume that she wanted to forget all about the night before.

Disappearing from sight Will sighed as he slammed the bathroom door shut angrily behind him. He really though she'd wanted him, that it was the moment they'd been waiting for but apparently not. Outside Emma's head came crashing down into her hands as she realised what Will had taken her silence to mean. Hearing the door slam shut her shoulders dropped, he was angrier than she thought he'd be. Clearly he hadn't thought last night was a mistake and to be truthful neither did she. Although she'd been upset the night before, she'd been in a calm state of mind when she'd kissed him. She'd known what she was doing; she'd wanted him more than she thought was possible but now…now she'd ruined it all with what she had not said.

Will paused as he stood on the join between the bedroom and the balcony. Emma was sitting hunched over in her chair, her arms wrapped around her knees with her head resting on top. Every now and again she let out a small sniff and Will's heart went out to her. "Emma…we need to be heading off to meet Paolo now. Eugene wants to see us apparently." Will said and her head shot up, piercing him with her starling grey eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ta to Abii, as1999, Kat and Emzii for reviewing. There's a fair few more to go :P If you review then I'll probs update before Friday...if not then some time next week or whenever I remember. Sorry it's been a whiley since the last update but you know how dozy I am! xxx**

Emma picked at her nail, as she stood leant against a pillar at the club. Will was standing next to her but there was as much distance as was possible between them. "You two seem unhappy…there is an atmosphere between you. Is everything okay?" Paolo asked softly as he leant in towards Emma.

Casting a quick look across at Will Emma pursed her lips. "We're just fine thanks. There's nothing wrong. I'm just a little tired." She replied sharply, taking this as her cue to walk back off across the room over to where some of the girls and in particular, Marianne were sitting chatting.

Will rolled his eyes as he turned back to Paolo resuming their earlier discussion about the Vespas and how they different from Will's motorbike back home in England. Marianne meanwhile smiled shyly over at Emma and greeted her as she joined the girls around the table. She seemed to be taking everything remarkably well although Emma supposed that there really was no other option, it was either get on with it or be 'taken care of' and not in the nice way.

"Ahh Emma." She heard Eugene's smarmy tone fill the air by her and she gave an involuntary shudder as she turned around finding his hand resting on her shoulder. "I was going to ask you if you wouldn't mind doing me a little favour tonight. One of our girls has…called in sick. We need a replacement and can't get one at such short notice. You have a lovely figure…do you think you're up to a little dancing?" He asked, filling every part of Emma with dread.

"I uh…I don't think that Will would like it…he…we…I don't know." Emma protested feebly as she glanced over at Will who had his back to her, completely ignoring her. "I suppose…I mean if it was just dancing then yes a one off would be okay." She gave in, thinking that the best way to gain information would of course be to be on the inside. Still the very idea of getting up in front of everyone and dancing turned her stomach and made her innards go cold.

The music began to play, the bar was packed, the noise was through the roof. Emma stood nervously, her arms wrapped around herself. Covering up as much as possible which was difficult given the little material that she was wearing. Just before she stepped out into the main room she felt and hand on her upper arm, pulling her gently back. Will's worried face looked down at her, concerned etched into every line and curve. "Emma you don't have to do this…don't punish yourself to get back at me. I'm sorry Emma. Please don't do this." Will pleaded but his efforts fell on deaf ears as Emma was numbing herself to his touch and his words as she stared off into the distance.

"I don't care Will. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself." She replied icily as she wrenched her arm from his grip, turning and flouncing out into the waiting crowds, regretting every word, every movement as she realised just what the dancing was to be like. As she wound her way across the club she felt hands touching her, pulling at her, sending unpleasant shivers through her whole body. Her teeth ground together as the second or third man tried to pull her over onto his knee.

Eventually she found herself over in a quieter corner, although she was still surrounded by men these ones were less aggressive and a lot younger. One offered her a drink, creating space on the sofa beside him especially for her. He vaguely resembled Will and his manner was soft, almost comforting so soon she'd forgotten all about her worries and hang-ups. Leaning across he wrapped an arm around her bare waist, his fingers resting upon her hip. Looking across to where one of the other young girls was sitting straddled across one of men, staring off into space as he sucked on her neck, his hands sliding up and down her back. Emma paused, the man, Georgio's eyes following the same path and he too leant in to press gently kisses to Emma's neck.

Pulling her onto his lap she frowned, her initial trust in him fading. As his hands circled low on her back she clenched her fists as his kisses trailed up her neck towards her lips. Pushing him gently away he returned to her lower neck and chest just as Emma caught sight of Will in the crowd, his sorrowful face paining her more than she thought possible.

The hurt in his eyes was as though he'd caught her cheating, as though they were in fact lovers and she was having an affair. She couldn't bear to watch him like that. Getting up off Georgio's knee she raced after Will, eventually catching up with him by the back doors, grabbing onto him to prevent him from moving. "Will…Will…I…I…I'm sorry." She began crying out, but her last words were reduced to a whisper as tears streaked down her cheeks. "I didn't want to do it…I wanted to prove to you that…that I don't know…that I could handle it but…but I can't. It's scary and I don't want to do it any more. I'm sorry I was so stupid. I should never have said yes." She whimpered, leaning against the wall for support.

Something inside Will snapped, any anger he'd previously had towards Emma melted as he watched the tears freefall down her face. "Shhh." He whispered as he cupped her face in his gentle hands. "Shhh, Eugene won't be happy if you don't finish up. There's only another twenty minutes before the club closes. Baby, I'm sorry I didn't try harder to get you out of it. I…I was being stupid and I'm sorry for that. Don't worry about any of it, I'll make it all better." Will soothed as Emma fell against him, her hands clenching around the material on his shirt.

"I…I'll finish…but…but then I just want to go home…well to the hotel." She managed to say through the material and her sobs before it all became muffled.

"Good girl, I'll stay close. I'll make sure nobody hurts you." Will said as he pulled her away from him slightly, dragging his thumb under her eyes to clear her smudged make up. "Now come on, lets get you back out there before anyone notices you're gone."

As he walked behind her he tried to keep his eyes on her shoulders but slowly his gaze travelled down, taking in her skimpy outfit which he had to admit, she did look stunning in. It was so unlike anything she'd choose to wear and although that was probably a good thing, it didn't stop her looking good in it. She was by no means stick thin but that to most men was a definite turn on, a fuller figure suited her and the memories of her tender skin brushing his fingertips the night before filled his mind making it difficult to focus on anything else.

"Emma darling!" Eugene roared in delight as she reappeared from getting changed at the end of the night. "Emma what a star, you are welcome here any time. The men won't stop raving about their English beauty." He said making her blush and turn her face into Will's side in embarrassment.

"Thank you Eugene, Emma's tired, I need to take her back to the hotel now." Will replied as he stroked her hair gently. "It's been a long day hasn't it babe?" He added as he began walking her out of the club, towards the car that Paolo had waiting for them.

"Yeah…long day." Emma said sleepily as she half tuned in to what Will was saying. "Long day." She repeated as her eyes began to close, her head lolling comfortably on Will's chest in the back of the car. Smiling down at her, he brushed her hair out of her eyes and cuddled her closer, enjoying every moment as her slumber was the only reason he was getting so close to her…or so he thought.

Picking her up delicately from the seat, Will climbed the many hotel steps with Emma in his arms, her body completely relaxed making it difficult to manage. Finally he got them back into the room with a little of Paolo's help and he lay her gently on the bed. Easing off her jeans and t-shirt Will tucked her up in her side of the bed before he wandered out onto the balcony, the light of the glowing moon basking the buildings in its pale yellow hue.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ta to Kat, Abii, laughter.is.the.best.medicine and as1999 for their continued reviewing. Here's the next chapter for you guys :P and sorry it's a whiley later than I said but yano :P I'm a dosy cow! Enjoy!**

Once again, Emma woke in a strange bed not remembering quite how she ended up there. Looking around she saw Will lying still fully clothed on top of the covers next to her, his hand stretched out just covering hers, their fingers entwined together. "Will? Will wake up." Emma murmured as she turned to look at the clock face.

"Mmmm…what?" He grumbled back as he rubbed both hands across his face sleepily. "We're not meeting Paolo or Eugene today, we don't have to get up on time do we?" He added as he too rolled over to see the alarm clock.

"No…no I know its just…what happened once we'd left the club. I don't remember. All I know is I woke up here and you were lying fully clothed next to me…how did I get here?" Emma asked, a hint of panic in her voice.

Will sat up, pulling Emma in towards him. "Relax doll, I carried you up the steps from the car. You looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you so I just tugged off your jeans and top and put you under the covers. I sat out for a bit and then came back in and didn't want to disturb you so I just went to bed with all my clothes on, on top of the duvet." He said softly, his hand resting on her stomach as his arm was tucked around her back.

"Thank you. Now come on, lets live it large. We're young, free and single. We're in Rome and we've got the Super's credit card details! Lets get Room Service breakfast!" She giggled jumping up on the bed before she realised that she only had on her underwear and ran shrieking into the bathroom, picking up her freshly laid out clothes that were sitting on the chair by the wardrobe.

"Emma you knob, I've seen it all before!" Will shouted, hearing her still laughing from within the bathroom before the noise of the shower drowned it out. After ten minutes of the shower still running Will was getting desperate. "Emma! Emma I need the loo!" He said as he hammered on the door.

"Come in then…I'm still in the shower but it's all steamy so it's fine." Emma called back, pausing as she stood in the cubicle.

Pressing down apprehensively on the door handle Will walked into the steamed up bathroom, closing the door gently behind him as he looked around, trying to get his bearings in the pearly white mist. Emma paused a moment, seeing a shape moving and she deftly reached up grabbing the towel from the top of the shower rail, tucking it tightly around her as she emerged from the shower, peeking out around the side of it and giggling as she saw Will standing in front of the toilet. "Emma!" Will shouted, blushing and turning away from her making her laugh all the harder.

Running from the bathroom she collapsed in hysterics on the bed, covered only by her short towel. "I'm so gonna get your for that!" Will threatened jokingly as he lay down on the bed next to her. "You know you're a real meanie at times Miss Keane!"

"Yeah but you love me really." Emma laughed as she rolled over, picking herself up off the bed and heading back into the bathroom to get changed.

"Yeah…yeah you don't know how much." Will sighed to himself as he heard the door close, unbeknown to him; Emma was still listening, her head pressed to the side of the door as she strained to hear. Leaning heavily against it she slid to the ground. If she could turn back the clock then she would, right back to when Will had kissed her this time last June, when she'd pushed him off and gone home to Matt. Back to when she'd got back together with Matt. To when she'd gotten engaged to Matt. If she could, then she would happily erase Matt from her life all together but turning back the clock was impossible. Changing the future however was not. All she had to do was tell Will she loved him and everything would be just fine…or so she hoped.

Now the only question was how to go about it…how to go about getting him back.

"So…what do you want to do today?" Will asked as they wandered down the steps of the hotel and out into the warm Roman sunshine. Emma cast him a sidelong glance, smirking as he worked it out from her silence. "Not shopping!" He groaned, earning himself a slap on the arm.

"Come on pleasey weasy…just for an hour or so…then we can go grab lunch somewhere nice and do what you want to do I promise!" Emma pleaded, grabbing his hands and spinning him round.

Will pretended to look thoughtful for a moment before he grabbed her hand and they started running along the old cobbled street. Laughing loudly, they tore across the square and into the first shop they saw, Emma sliding straight over to one of the huge racks of clothing, pulling out bits and pieces and laughing as Will raised his eyebrows. After at least an hour minutes of intense trying on and pulling off clothes Emma settled for a pair of gorgeous jeans, a floaty white top and a pair of silver Jimmy Choo sandals.

"Ahh lunchtime." Will sighed contentedly as they walked off down the street, Emma swinging her bags happily on one arm.

"Do you ever think of anything but your stomach!" Emma giggled, bumping her hip into him gently.

"Yeah course. I think about lots of things but yes my stomach is at the top of the list!" Will retorted gleefully as he found a little pizzeria, grabbing one of the tables out the front and plonking himself into one of the available chairs.

After eating Emma sat back in her chair and smiled. "It's so lovely here. I wish we didn't have to work. Being a couple is so much hard trouble!" She said as she jokingly put her hand up to her forehead, feigning drama. Will kicked her under the table and she shrieked, grabbing her glass of water off the table and throwing it across him, soaking his t-shirt. "Oopsies!" She giggled as he pulled a face, tugging at his wet shirt.

"Emma you cow." He grumbled, laying down some money on the table as he got to his feet, indicating that she should do the same. "You've gone and got me all soaked." Will continued whingeing as they sauntered across the square and down a few back streets.

"Oh stop being a baby, if you're moaning so much then just take the top off. It's not like its cold or nothin'" Emma shot back and Will's head whipped round to look at her.

"You just want me to take my clothes off don't you?" He asked cheekily as he stopped in the middle of the street, peeling off the soggy t-shirt and tucking part of it into his jeans. Emma's jaw dropped as she noticed for the first time the well defined muscles on his stomach and how perfectly tanned and toned he really was. "Mouth closed please Emma, you'll swallow flies." Will smirked as he continued walking, leaving Emma lagging behind until she ran to catch up as Will walked down the steep flight of stone steps.

"Will! Will!" Emma gasped as she reached his side. "Will do you know where we are?" She asked, her arm brushing his sending shivers up and down her spine.

"Erm…Rome?" Will replied becoming slightly worried for his best friend as she appeared to be losing her mind.

"No silly. I know we're in Rome but this…here…it's the Spanish Steps!" Emma exclaimed happily.

"The most romantic meeting place in the world." Will quoted the travel guide, stopping and dropping himself down onto the steps right there, right then.

"I guess we'll have to just sit and wait for those perfect romantic people to come along and rescue us." Emma smiled as she sat down behind Will, her arms sliding around his waist automatically as she'd become so accustomed to acting like a couple. His bare skin sent little electric shocks up her arms from where her fingertips had connected with him and she rested her cheek against his back, sighing softly and closing her eyes as the summer sun beat down on her.

"Emma?" Will asked some time later as he watched the sun dip in the sky so it was obscured by one of the large ornate buildings in the square. "Do you ever think…na…doesn't matter." He murmured, blushing as he thought of how soft what he was going to say would have sounded.

"No…tell me. What were you going to say? Do you ever think…?" Emma replied, her thumb circling a small pattern on Will's stomach, entrancing him.

"Well…okay…do you…do you ever think that some people are just made for each other and that well everybody realises it except for them?" He asked and Emma watched the skin on the back of his neck flush slightly pink with embarrassment.

Resting her cheek against Will's back she sighed softly, her breath tickling the bare skin and leaving goose bumps where it cut a path. "Yeah I guess so. It's like some people believe in love at first sight."

Bending further forwards so he could pick up a small silver charm from the step below that someone had obviously lost from a bracelet, the corners of Will's lips turned up slightly as he recalled his first meeting with Emma. "So do you not believe in love at first sight?" He asked as he returned to his original position.

"I uh…I don't really know. I mean I guess I believe in soul mates but not everybody finds theirs. I know that Matt certainly wasn't mine and I didn't love him at first sight. I think that if you're made for each other then yes it's love at first sight but you can learn to love someone. Do you not think?" She replied after a moments thought.

"I guess you're right but I wouldn't know. I've only been in love once properly. I thought I loved Christine but I don't really know what that turned out to be. Certainly not love though. Not if that's what I'm feeling now…" Will trailed off, clapping his hand over his mouth, as he comprehended what he'd just said.

"Feeling now?" Emma repeated, her mind blanking as her brain tried to process all the possible options from this statement.

Nodding slowly Will turned. "What I'm feeling now. Right now. I think its love." He whispered, his face a picture of worry. Emma sat frozen, unable to think. Then it all clicked into place.

"I think its love too." She answered him, reaching up slightly and covering his lips with hers. Kissing slowly, Will pulled her in towards him his hands taking up residence on her lower back as hers wound their way round his neck, sinking into his hair as the kiss deepened. Pulling back for air she smiled shyly and tucked her hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry for yesterday…for the way I behaved after…you know." She murmured blushing.

"After we slept together." Will filled in as he pulled her gently to her feet, his arm hooking around her waist in one natural, fluid motion. "Don't be. We can both forgive and forget can't we? After all this is all that matters."

With that, he took her by the hand and they began running down the Spanish Steps. Faster and faster they ran, skipping one step, then two and then taking great leaps and bounds until they became separated, Will's long legs giving him the advantage. Stopping briefly at the last five steps Emma saw Will turn around at the bottom and she launched herself at him, his strong arms catching her easily, swinging her round and round as she hung tightly around his neck.

An elderly couple shuffled past, stopping to smile at them as Emma ran her index finger lightly down Will's cheek, leaning in to press her lips against his as they stopped turning. "Ahh giovane amore." The man murmured as they continued on past the pair.

"Ah young love." Emma whispered in Will's ear before she trailed a stream of kisses down his cheek and back to his lips again. "Young love."


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks Kat, Kim, as1999 and Emzii :) as always :P read, review and enjoy!**

"Sir…Sir!" Sam called as she ran up the stairs as fast as her heels would take her. Pausing breathlessly at the top as she saw that Heaton was standing frozen in the door, turning to face her wearing an amused expression. "Sorry to bother you Sir."

"Not at all Sam, not at all." Heaton laughed slightly, silencing her as he led her into his office.

"It's just that we haven't heard from Will and Emma in at least a day…I'm worried about phoning in case I blow their cover but really…we can't afford to wait much longer. We really need those leads and to be sure of their safety." Sam explained, running a hand distractedly through her hair.

"Well just phone but be discreet, don't ask any questions that could be interpreted and use your own mobile so it can't be traced back to here directly." Heaton replied, smiling up at Sam to reassure her that everything would be just fine and going to plan.

Twenty minutes later as Sam rested her elbows on her desk, eyeing her phone with great suspicion she sighed, now or never. Dialling in the number she waited as it rang…and rang…and rang.

Hundreds of miles away a phone buzzed against the bedside cabinet in a hotel room in Rome. Emma yawned as a familiar irritating noise hummed somewhere near her head. Opening her eyes she saw Will's chocolate brown ones staring right back at her, his hands circling her shoulders in smooth even movements. As her hand travelled up his body and reached somewhere behind her to grab the phone Will's fingers closed around her wrist, pulling her back into him and beginning to kiss her neck sensually.

"Will…Will it could be important." Emma mumbled, although she wasn't really putting up much of a fight. His fingertips brushed over her stomach coming to rest on her hips, instantly silencing her with his spell. As his kisses brushed her chest and travelled down over her belly button she shivered, the buzzing of the phone becoming increasingly louder. Emma tore her eyes off Will, shooting another glance at the mobile.

"Fine look just answer it cause you won't give me your attention otherwise will you?" Will laughed, as Emma looked guiltily back at him, mouthing sorry as she picked up the phone and hit the green button.

"Emma? Will? Are you two alright it's just I haven't heard from you in a while and you weren't picking up the phone?" Sam's panicked voice rang down the phone and Emma rolled her eyes, turning to glare at Will who was tracing intricate circles on her back with his index finger, teasing her as she thought of a suitable reply to Sam.

"Oh…hi yeah we're just fine. Will and I had the day to ourselves yesterday and we're not meeting up with Paolo until later this afternoon so there wasn't really anything to report back. There's nothing wrong…although I did want to ask you if you've had any luck down your end?" Emma replied, slapping Will's hand away, giggling as he pulled puppy dog eyes on her.

"Emma? What exactly is going on over there?" Sam asked as she heard Emma shriek and Will's loud laugh follow. "Pass me over to Will, maybe he'll talk sense." She added exasperatedly as the giggling continued.

"S…sorry." Emma gasped down the phone as she escaped Will's tickling fingers for a moment. "Will's tickling me…he won't let me go." Emma laughed as she caught her breath. Squirming as she felt Will's warm hands close around her waist again, pulling her back up the bed so she was lying over him, a leg either side. Sitting up she placed her hand over the phone before she leant back over Will and started to trail kisses down his chin, neck and then very toned stomach.

"Hi Sam, Emma's exaggerating and we're just fine. Everything's going well over here, its perfect undercover work because we're both just getting stuck right in. They seem to trust us and value our time." Will smiled as he picked up the phone, watching Emma place little butterfly kisses around his stomach.

"Great." Sam said, listening intently as she tried to work out what had happened to Emma's giggles. There was a short gasp followed by the unmistakeable noise of kisses being pressed against soft skin and Sam leant back in her chair, laughing slightly. "Guys…guys I'm still here and as much as I'd just love to stick around, some of us have work to be doing. Oh and tell Emma to brush up on her whispering skills, 'cause now I know exactly what she wants to do to you." Sam giggled as she hung up on the young pair.

Will frowned up at Emma who was still sitting on his stomach smiling down angelically at him. "You Missy are for it!" He laughed flipping them over so that he had Emma pinned to the bed. "Hope you're better at keeping our cover in the operation 'cause otherwise, we're busted darlin'!" He said softly as he leant in towards her, his hands sliding up her sides, brushing her skin softly as they slipped around her back, fumbling with the back of her bra. Emma just giggled and pressed another kiss to his jaw.

"Babe…babe it's time to get up." Will yawned some time later, stretching out and smiling as Emma blinked blearily back at him, disentangling her silky, tanned legs from between his. Slipping over the edge of the bed she grabbed her underwear from the floor and slipped it back on, turning to smile mysteriously at him as she wandered into the bathroom.

Will shook his head, lying on his back with his hands behind his head staring at the ceiling. Never in his wildest dreams had he imagined this undercover op to turn out like this. Hearing the sound of the shower starting up Will grinned, jumping down off the bed and following Emma's footsteps into the steamy shower room. She was humming away to herself, "Don't you know it's true what they say? That life ain't easy, but your times coming around. So don't you stop trying! Don't stop never give up, hold your head high and reach the top. Let the world see what you have got, bring it all back to you."

Will smirked as he slid into the shower behind her, closing the door silently as he too began to sing, his words plagued with laughter. "Dream of falling in love, everything you've been thinking of. When the world seems to get too tough, bring it all back to you!" They both sang, Emma jumping a foot in the air as she felt Will's warm body pressed tight up against hers.

"Hey!!! That's not fair, I didn't know you were there." Emma moaned, folding her arms in front of her in a mock huff.

"So…S Club 7 then." Will replied, dodging her previous statement with his trademark cheeky grin, earning himself a well deserved slap around the ear. "Alright alright, I'll shut up!" He laughed pushing her forcefully against the cool tiled wall, his lips connecting with hers in a moment of unrestrained passion.

"Wow!" Emma gasped a minute or two later when they finally broke apart. "That was…was…nice." She giggled as Will picked up a bottle of shower gel, squirting it right at her and making her squeal and pick up her shampoo, squeezing a huge blob onto his head, rubbing in the soapy bubbles so they covered his whole face. Will reached out, attaching a pile of bubbles to Emma's chin to give her a large white foamy beard!

Twenty minutes later when the pair finally emerged from the shower, now very squeaky clean. They wandered back through into the main room, towels wrapped loosely around themselves as they got changed, never having felt so relaxed in front of anybody else. "You know…I didn't think working could ever be this much fun." Emma said softly as she pulled her strappy top over her head, stuffing her feet into a pair of jewelled flip-flops.

"No…me neither." Will replied as he stood in the doorway of the balcony, watching as the world went by below him. Emma's arms slid round his waist as she stood behind him, her soft breathing tickling his ear and sending shivers down his spine. "I can't think of anyone better to be with either." He added, feeling Emma nod and press her lips to the soft skin at the base of his neck.

"I wish we could stop time and stay here forever."


	8. Chapter 8

**Ta to Kat, Kim and Emzii :) only two more to go after this one :( xxxxJilly read and review XxX**

"So…which hot chick is yours?" A man leered at Will who was standing at the bar in the club, a bottle of beer clutched in his hand as he kept an eye on Emma.

Will choked, coughing as he looked back up at the man. "Ahh yeah the one in the corner over there." He replied, jerking his thumb over to where Emma was standing talking quietly with a few of the girls who were on a break. 

"So last night was just a one off for her?" He asked, stroking his beard thoughtfully as he looked Emma up and down. 

"Yeah…yeah she didn't like it. Did it as a favour to Eugene." Will said gruffly as he shifted from foot to foot, nervous of the attention that Emma was still getting from the men there even though she was wearing a long purple skirt and a plain white t-shirt compared to the other girl's skimpy underwear. "I need to go see if she's okay." He added as an afterthought before he moved off through the crowd, seeking out Emma in the packed room.

"Emma…you boyfriend. He come see you." One of the girls, Angelica pointed over her shoulder to where Will was fighting his way through chairs. 

"Oh hey babe. What's up?" Emma asked as she leant up to Will, planting a quick kiss to his cheek before she settled back against him. 

"Nothing…do I have to have a reason to come over and see my girl?" Will lied, his pulse slowly drifting back to normal now he knew that Emma was getting no bother off some of the other customers like he'd been imagining. 

"So I'm your girl now am I?" Emma teased as she looked lovingly up at him. "And what exactly…does that entitle me to?" She whispered in his ear, giggling half way through so the rest of it was obscured by her laughter. 

"Oh so many things." Will replied biting down gently on her earlobe so she wriggled away from him, still laughing her head off. "Come here you spoon." He added, pulling her back in towards him and pressing his lips to hers. "What am I gonna do with you eh?" 

On the other side of the bar there was a scuffle, a mug smashed against the wall, the pieces shattering their way down the wall as one man flew across the top of a table. The other looked around for a moment or two before running a hand through his short spiked hair and turning to leave for the back exit of the club. Emma's eyes darted up to Will's who was watching intently, waiting. 

"Emma! Emma I need your help. Josh…the…the man who just left. He assaulted one of the girls earlier, I only just found out she won't let anyone near her. She's out the back can you help me get her inside. Will, Paolo needs your assistance in the back room. He's having some trouble with a computer apparently…he needs you to look over it for him." Eugene gasped as he approached Emma and Will from behind. 

Starting slightly as Eugene tugged down on her hand Emma turned and blew a kiss to Will as she was dragged through the crowd and down a small passageway until they burst from the back door into the warm night air. In front of her was a long black saloon car. Turning to look around her for the injured girl Emma felt a chill creep up her spine; there was no one to be seen. "Eugene…where?" She began but was silenced as two large men emerged from behind the car each holding a shiny silver revolver. 

"Get in the car." One said slowly, pointing the gun to her temples as the other opened the back door the car. "Get in." He repeated and Emma's limbs moved jerkily over to the desired destination, her wrist catching on her skirt as she moved, unhooking the silver charm bracelet with the silver heart that Will had picked up from the Spanish Steps just days before. It fell to the ground, settling in the dust as Emma was thrust into the back of the car, the tyres squealing as it took of at high speed. Out the back window Emma could see Eugene shake his head slightly before it came to rest in his hands. 

"Paolo? Paolo, Eugene said you needed me to look at the computer." Will said as he stepped into the back room. 

"Me? No I never asked for your help. I have not seen Eugene for over an hour." Paolo replied raising Will's suspicions. "He said not to disturb him. Marco Demichi, an important customer he was causing trouble. Eugene needed time alone with him to discuss…arrangements." 

"Arrangements for what Paolo?" Will asked, dread filling every word, as he knew what was coming next.

"Demichi was buying girls tonight…he…he is the major player." Paolo answered him, the sinking feeling in Will's stomach rising so he could feel the bile in his throat. 

"I…I need to find Emma…NOW!" Will shouted, running from the room and out the back to where Eugene was still standing, his foot making patterns in the dust. "Eugene where is Emma?" He asked warningly as he grabbed the front of the other man's shirt, pulling him roughly into the light. 

"Marco…he wouldn't settle for anyone but 'the English beauty' he said he would take her forcefully if I did not hand her over. I knew you would be very angry if he took her but you would be twice as bad if he had hurt her." Eugene replied sorrowfully. 

"Angry? Oh mate I'm way past angry." Will muttered as he let go of Eugene's shirt, throwing him back in disgust. "Where is my girlfriend and what exactly does Demichi propose to do with her?" 

"I have no contact address for Marco…he visits me. I am sorry I do not know where Emma is." He replied, raising his hands in defeat. 

"Bloody useless." Will spat as a lone tear trickled down his cheek. Stooping low he picked up the silver charm bracelet from the dusty track and tucked it into his shirt pocket. Where was Emma now? Was she safe? Was she well? Was she thinking of him?

The answer, to all four was still hanging in the balance as Emma slid around on the backseat of the car as it dodged in and out of the narrow streets of Rome, throwing her about violently as they swerved. "Where are you taking me? What have I done?" Emma whimpered, the cord that had been looped around her wrists digging in painfully. 

"You speak when spoken to. Marco is…employing you so to speak." Came the harsh laugh from one of the front seats in the car although the blacked out screen made it impossible to see who it had come from. 

"I…I don't want to be employed…I want to see my boyfriend. I want Will." Emma whispered, tears running quickly down her cheeks and splashing gently into her lap as she cried. "I just want Will." 


	9. Chapter 9

Will sank down against the cool wall of the club his phone still pressed against his ear as Sam fired questions at him, the ti

Will sank down against the cool wall of the club his phone still pressed against his ear as Sam fired questions at him, the tired tone in her voice all but disappeared since he'd told her of the past hour's events. Sighing loudly he rubbed a hand over his face and wiped the tears on the hem of his shirt trying to compose himself again. "Look Will we'll find her. I promise you that and you know Emma; she won't exactly be the easiest of prisoners will she? She'll be outta there in no time!" Sam said, her tinkly laugh raising Will's sagging spirits slightly.

"I s'pose your right. Eugene's given me some names of places I can try but it'll be slow work. Paolo and Valentino have gone to arrange transport and then we'll be off…hopefully I'll hear from you soon but yeah…thanks Sam." Will frowned as the two Vespa's pulled up in front of him.

"Will, get on. Vale will drive you on his one, he'll take you to Auguso's place and I'll meet you at Pachino's in half an hour. We'll find her. We will." Paolo smiled encouragingly at Will as he stood up and stumbled across to where the two men were waiting patiently for him.

"Kay." Will murmured as he swung his leg over the back of the bike, not really caring how he was getting there as long as he was on his way to finding Emma. After an agonising twenty minute wait the little Vespa pulled to a halt and Vale and Will jumped off the back of it, storming through the doors of the building searching each room frantically for a sign that Emma had been there but to no avail. So it was back on the bikes again to try yet another hideaway of Demichi's.

Emma struggled in the grip of one of the large men as they tugged her from the car kicking and screaming. Unceremoniously dumping her on the floor they cackled as the tried and failed to stand, her ankles bound together. "Let me go!" She screamed tears trickling down her cheeks in fear and frustration. "I swear if you don't let me go then…then…" But she had run out of threats, there really was nothing she could do or say to scare these men, after all it was them who were holding her hostage. She had no power over them.

"Girl. I paid good money for you, you better obey orders. You better be good. " Marco commanded as he finally graced them with his presence. "Boys leave us, Emma and I have some…business to attend to." He continued, dismissing his employees with a wave of his hand.

"I…I don't have to do anything. I'll…I'll scream." She cried, her eyes pleading with his.

"You scream and I hurt you. Nobody will hear. Nobody will care." Marco said callously as he slapped her with the back of his hand leaving a large red mark on her cheek. "You do as I say. Now take off your clothes."

Shaking Emma slowly peeled off her t-shirt, disgusted with herself as she felt Marco's eyes roving over her body. Sliding her skirt down over her hips she grimaced, removing her flip-flops and stepping out of the pile of material at her feet. "You have a beautiful body…if you learnt to keep your tongue in your mouth then you would be just right for Marco. You English and your fiery tempers." He said his words oozing over his lips making Emma shudder. Pulling her towards him Marco forced Emma into his lap, pressing his lips tight against hers so she couldn't struggle. After several minutes of attempting to free herself Emma relaxed against him, tired of fighting and allowing him access to her mouth.

After what felt like hours Emma felt Marco pull away but the torture was only just beginning as his hands swooped under her knees and she was lifted from her feet as he stumbled from one room to the next until he found the bedroom, throwing her down onto the bed as he turned to close the door. "No screaming remember, Marco does not shouting. You will be punished if you anger me. " He reminded her sternly as he joined her on the bed, straddling her so she couldn't move.

"I…I…" Emma whimpered, words failing her as she felt his hot breath on her face as he began to press kisses along her jaw and collar bone. His hands were fumbling with his belt as he pulled his trousers roughly off his legs.

"Undress me." He commanded gleefully as he looked down at Emma whose eyes were wide with fear as she began to comprehend what was about to happen, as it started to sink in. Her hand wobbled as she reached for the buttons on his shirt, undoing them painfully slow so she could buy herself more time. Eventually however the shirt fell away to the floor and Emma bit her lip, forcing herself on as she felt Marco's stare penetrate her. Within minutes his and her clothes were completely removed and he was hovering over her as she wept, her head turned to the side so she didn't have to look at him.

Then there was a loud bang down the hallway followed by shouting and a sharp knock at the door before it too flew open and Will stood in the doorway, his mouth hanging open as he saw Emma lying back on the bed, Marco leaning over her. Stepping back as Valentino threw Marco aside and helped Emma from the bed Will looked down at the floor, desperate to avoid all eye contact with Emma. Marco sneered as he stormed past Will thoroughly angered that they had interrupted him. "The cheap slut wanted it. She begged for it." He spat and Will turned, smashing his fist hard into Marco's nose and seeing in satisfaction blood pour from both nostrils as he drew his hand away.

"I didn't." A small voice whispered as a hand slipped into Will's. "I didn't want it." Emma repeated as he turned to look sadly at her. "He…he made me I'd never…never want anybody to do…that to me…I wouldn't…I swear I…I wouldn't dare." She pleaded frantically as she placed a hand either side of Will's face to ensure that he looked at her.

"Hey…hey babe don't worry yourself about it. I'm just…just so sorry I wasn't here to protect you. I shouldn't have let you go with Eugene it was idiotic. I'm so sorry Em, I just…I don't know what I would've done if…if he'd…you know…well." Will garbled, one hand stroking Emma's back soothingly as he other joined her hand on his face.

"He didn't do any permanent damage Will I'm fine really. He just scared me…a lot that's all." Emma whispered as the tears began to slide down her cheeks once more.

"Oh honey come here. I won't let anybody touch you ever again I promise." Will soothed, leading Emma from the room and out to where the Vespa's were lying abandoned, Marco's car screeching away from the street as they emerged. "He's gone, see he won't hurt you any more babe. He's got his own worries with Eugene now." Will smiled as he helped Emma onto the back of one of the bikes, sliding in front of her as Paolo and Vale took the other one.

As Emma perched on the edge of the bed in the hotel room later that night she sighed. So much had happened in one day and it was really a miracle that she'd come through it unscathed. Behind her she felt Will's breath tickle her neck as he gently rubbed her shoulders. Turning round she leant up to press her lips softly to his, glad that it in no way reminded her of her encounter with Marco. As the pair of them snuggled down under the sheets Emma smiled, Will wrapping his arms tightly around her waist so glad that she was finally back in his arms where she belonged.

**Thankyou to Kim, Kat, Abz, as1999 and as always my darlin' Emily :P**

**Means a lot that you guys keep reviewing and that Emz still hasn't got bored of me after over a year of fic exchange :) One more to go :( **

**I think this is one of my favourite fics I've ever written...it was really quite satisfying :P**

**Ta again xxJilly**


	10. Chapter 10

Flicking through her notes as she lay on the bed in the hotel room Emma smiled. They'd achieved so much in the past week. The undercover had been a massive hit, the vital information granting all those girl's safety flooding back to the UK where something could be done about it. Grinning as she felt hands on her hips she turned over to see Will leaning over her. More had been achieved than just police work as well…

"Babe…you ready to go out?" He asked in between kisses as he too fell onto the bed.

"Mmmhmm where we going?" Emma mumbled as she disentangled herself from him and hopped off the bed, her floaty white dress circling her legs as she spun on the spot. Will tapped the side of his nose annoyingly and laughed as Emma placed her hands on her hips giving him a warning look. "Oh fine…be a pest if you want." She grumbled as she stuffed her feet into the pair of heels that were lying abandoned by the door.

"After you Madame." Will smiled as he held the door open for her and Emma ducked under his arm, taking his hand in hers as they made their way down the stairs to the reception hall of the hotel, Emma's heels clicking against the marble flooring. Passing the tall pillars Emma recalled how amazed she'd been when they'd first arrived, that wonderful first day in Rome. They walked for several minutes until Will pulled her down a back alley, pressing her against the wall and kissing her passionately. When they drew apart Emma gasped as she noticed for the first time the fairy lights lighting up the small passageway, running to the end of the little street Emma wrapped an arm around Will's waist, her mouth hanging open as she saw the balcony like ending to the dead end street with its steep drop over the sights of Rome. Gesturing to the table and chairs Will sat Emma down as clicked his fingers so a young Italian man appeared with a menu and a bottle of wine with two glasses.

"Can I take your order?" He asked politely and Emma turned to see the back doors to one of the nicest restaurants in Rome.

As she poured over the menu Emma took a sly glance at Will, his features highlighted by the flickering candle in the centre of the table. When the waiter had left for the kitchens Emma stretched her hand across the table to grasp Will's in hers. "You didn't have to do this for me babe."

"I know…I wanted to." Will smiled softly, his hand brushing Emma's cheek as he leant towards her capturing her lips in his. "This trip has been…"

"Amazing." Emma concluded as she pressed her forehead to Will's. "I never thought…not for a minute…that a week on from when I'd packed my suitcase to go on an international undercover with my best friend that I'd go home…with the best boyfriend in the world. Someone who understands me completely and who I'd be lost without." She said, tears of happiness sliding down her cheeks.

"Babe…don't cry. I can't believe I'm with you either…its just…just outta this world." He smiled as his thumb brushed away her stray tears.

"What a pair we are!" Emma laughed as she dabbed at Will's tears as well. "Come on…last night here…lets make it a good one."

Their hands brushed throughout the meal, sending shivers down their spines as though they were on a first date, the longing almost hanging in the air. Neither had ever felt this much promise and excitement in a relationship before. As the stars came out in the velvet night sky Will and Emma began to push their dishes aside and sit and stare happily at the enchanting view of Rome. They no longer needed to speak, each understood the other so deeply that they could communicate without words. Looks, touches, body language were the code to unlocking the other's feelings. Standing up from the table Will offered her his hand which she clasped tightly in hers, wrapping her other arm around his waist.

As they wandered through the deserted streets of Rome, the world was at their feet, the night was young. Bending down to unstrap her heels Emma picked them up and dangled them off her fingers, now skipping barefoot along the cobbles behind Will. They ran in circles through the back streets around the cities magnificent squares, eventually finding themselves by the Trevi Fountain.

Pausing Emma's mouth dropped open and she dropped her shoes from her hand. Will grinned sideways at her before running and vaulting the side of the fountain to land with a splash in the thigh deep water. Bending low into a bow he up righted himself grinning madly and gestured for Emma to follow his lead. Smiling back she lifted herself onto the edge of the fountain, delicately slipping her bare legs into the water, warmed by the day's summer sunshine. "Would you care to dance?" Will asked in a deep voice as he positioned himself in front of her, taking her hand in his.

"With you…of course." Emma smiled as they began to waltz in the water; their bodies pressed close together, the passion burning in their eyes. Stepping down low into the water Will leant Emma backwards, also lowering his upper body to catch her lips in a delicate kiss. Dropping into the water Emma settled in Will's lap, the water stopping just on her shoulders as she reciprocated his kiss. "Babe…thank you…you've shown me…shown me how to really live this past week." Emma whispered between soft kisses. "I'll remember it always."

"For the rest of my life."

Moving in his seat Will sighed happily as Emma shifted in her sleep so she was tucked up under his arm. Those memories had been so fantastic, so wonderful. As the plane flew through the sky the thoughts and feelings flew through Will's mind, the ones that would stay with him for a lifetime, one hopefully spent with Emma.

**Thank you to Kim, Abii and Kat for their reviews of the last chapter :)**

**And as ever a mahoooosive thankies to my buddy Emzii who I couldn't write/live without :P she's my wonderful beta/kicker-up-the-bum and an even better friend :) lyl xxxjilly**


End file.
